1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to debug cards, and more particularly to a debug card for debugging a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
During a design phase, newly designed computer systems are not stable and reliable for mass-production, and include many firmware and software bugs. The newly designed computer systems require testing and debugging to improve their performance. A debug card is a very useful tool in the process of testing and debugging.
A typical debug card includes a microcontroller, a storage device connected to the microcontroller, and means for connecting the debug card to a bus of a computer system. The debug card receives information via the bus, and records the information in the storage device. The debug card also includes a plurality of seven-segment light emitting diodes (LEDs) to represent the captured information. However, the seven-segment LEDs often are limited in how much information they can convey, which may cause an operator performing the testing to be unclear regarding the debug information.
It is therefore desirable to find a new debug card to indicate the debug information clearly.